Michiru the Murderer Part 03
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Part 3. Read it.


Michiru made her way up the stairs, luring Haruka along with sexy hints.  
Makoto: Haruka-san, don't fall for it!  
Michiru: Shut up, Makoto!  
She looked back over at Haruka and smiled a naughty smile.  
Michiru: Come on, lover.  
Haruka glanced sideways at Makoto.  
Haruka: Uhh... I don't know what to do...  
Makoto: I'm telling the truth Haruka-san, but you have a choice. I'll be going.  
As soon as Makoto exited the house, Haruka ran up the stairs after Michiru. Haruka entered their bedroom, where Michiru sat waiting for her at the edge of the bed. Haruka growled playfully. Michiru got up and threw her arms around Haruka, then threw her onto the bed, thereafter closing the bedroom door and locking it. She slipped the key into her pocket and moved forward.  
Haruka: Wait... This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.  
She ran her hand through her hair and got up.  
Haruka: I'm getting the fuck out of here.  
Michiru: No!  
Haruka pushed passed her and twisted the door knob. It didn't budge.  
Michiru: I won't let you leave!  
She reached behind her back and pulled out a large kitchen knife. Haruka turned around and saw the steel weapon her ex-lover held.  
Michiru: Surprise.

Super Stars title music & title screen  
Sailor Moon Super Stars  
Friendships & Relationships Go to Hell!  
Michiru the Murderer  
(Part 03)

Makoto found herself wandering around in Juban District National Park, where she decided to rest for a while and think. She sat down on a nearby bench and held her face in her hands.  
Makoto: I wish I could have proved to Haruka-san that Michiru-san was lying...  
She began to cry.

Michiru: Oh, Haruka... I really did love you.  
Haruka stood against the locked door, trembling.  
Michiru: Then I met Rei. I knew this crazy little love triangle wouldn't last forever and I intend to put and end to it here and now.  
Haruka: M- Michiru... Come on. What kind of talk is that..?  
Michiru pinned Haruka up against the door and held the knife against her cheek. Her hand slipped and the knife sliced a small part of Haruka's face. Blood trickled onto the knife and Michiru licked it off. She then slammed the knife into the door - a half inch away from Haruka's ear.

As Sailor Pluto was riding on her motorcycle, she felt she was approaching a strange evil. She looked ahead at the small neighborhood in front of her and realized.  
Sailor Pluto: Holy shit!  
She yelled, skidding to a stop on the side of the road. She closed her eyes and began sending out telepathic messages to her friends as she was soon in need of assistance.

Makoto shot up from her seat on the bench and wiped her eyes.  
Makoto: Weird... I feel... As if I'm needed...  
Without another thought, Makoto rushed off in the direction in which she had once come.

Michiru held the sharp object less than two inches away from Haruka's heart. Haruka closed her eyes, shaking.  
Michiru: It's time...  
Suddenly, there was a loud shattering noise, then a soft breeze. Michiru turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing before the window in the midst of the broken glass. She wasted no time in charging forth at Michiru, kicking the knife from her hand.  
Michiru: AHH?  
She questioned, dumbfounded.  
Michiru: Set, what are you doing?  
Haruka bolted across the room and hid behind Sailor Pluto.  
Michiru: Haruka!  
Haruka: Witch!  
The bedroom door pounded behind Michiru, and was soon after kicked in. Makoto rushed in.  
Makoto: Haruka-san, are you all right!  
Haruka: Help me, Makoto!  
Sailor Pluto took this opportunity to pick up the knife. She grabbed Michiru and held the knife to her neck.  
Sailor Pluto: Look here, whore, you've been sleeping around!  
Haruka and Makoto hugged. Sailor Pluto pushed the knife in closer to Michiru's aorta.  
Sailor Pluto: I'm gonna take you out.  
Michiru blinked.  
Michiru: Out? Marvelous! Shall we go to a pricey restaurant for dinner, or-  
Michiru lifted her leg and wrapped it around Sailor Pluto's, then jumped up and slammed her to the ground. The knife flew out of her hands and landed on the bed.  
Haruka: Michi, you are nothing but a ONE CENT WHORE!  
Michiru quickly began searching for the knife so she could finish everyone off. She spotted it on the bed and ran for it. As she reached for it, Sailor Pluto got up and kicked Michiru in the ass. Michiru took the knife and flung it at Haruka. Instead, she hit Makoto in the shoulder.  
Haruka: Michiru has GONE MAD!  
Michiru: Keep out of this!  
Sailor Pluto tackled Michiru and they wrestled on the floor.  
Michiru: Haruka's soul belongs to me! This is none of your affair!  
Haruka ripped the knife out of Makoto's shoulder.  
Haruka: Did that hurt?  
Makoto: No kidding!  
Haruka: Sorry!  
Michiru pulled at Sailor Pluto's long green hair, yanking clumps from her scalp.  
Sailor Pluto: Bitch stop!  
Michiru started poking Pluto's eyes.  
Sailor Pluto: Damn it, cut it out!  
Haruka held Makoto up as they stood and watched the two foul-mouthed women fight on the bedroom floor. Makoto's hand covered her wound, trying to keep the blood from spurting out.  
Michiru: Rei, help!  
Sailor Pluto: She ain't here to help you!  
Makoto and Haruka looked up and gasped. Standing in the doorway was Rei.  
Haruka: That was fast...  
Michiru: Haruka and the others... They betrayed me!  
Sailor Pluto kept wrestling Michiru, bending her arms behind her back.  
Michiru: They're trying to kill me!  
Haruka: You're fulla shit!  
Michiru: Rei!  
Makoto: Michiru-san tried to kill all of us!  
Michiru: Liar!  
Makoto: Am not!  
She squeezed her shoulder harder since the blood kept penetrating.  
Michiru: You whores!  
Sailor Pluto: Stop it already!  
She shouted, then slapped Michiru. She then began crying and called out to Rei.  
Michiru: Rei... Help me...  
Rei: What are you talking about!  
She stood watching the havoc, not knowing who to trust.  
Haruka: YOU!  
She said, pointing to Rei with a cold expression. Rei looked up at Haruka.  
Rei: What about me!  
Haruka stomped over to Rei and got in her face.  
Haruka: HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY TERRITORY!  
Makoto staggered as a steady stream of blood poured from her shoulder all the way down to her legs. Haruka punched Rei in the stomach. With that, Rei made her final decision and teamed up with Michiru against Haruka, Makoto, and Setsuna. Michiru grabbed Haruka's leg and pulled her away from Rei.  
Michiru: Don't touch her!  
Rei recovered and held Haruka up by the collar of her shirt.  
Rei: Since when is she _your_ territory!  
Pluto grabbed Michiru's arm and dug deep into her hand with her nails.  
Sailor Pluto: Stop it!  
Michiru slapped Sailor Pluto away and squirmed over to Rei. All of a sudden, Makoto's eyes sank back and she fell to the floor. Haruka noticed Michiru was coming closer and body slammed her. Rei punched and kicked Haruka, trying to get her off of Michiru.  
Rei: We have to get out of here!  
She slugged Haruka in the face and Haruka fell backward. Rei grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her up.  
Rei: We have to leave!  
Sailor Pluto: You ain't going no where, whore!  
Haruka stood up straight, wiping the blood from her mouth. Rei jumped back, and rolled forward, sending her heels into Haruka's chest.  
Rei: One down!  
Sailor Pluto confronted Rei with her Time Key.  
Sailor Pluto: Now you'll get yours!  
Rei spun around, kicked the Time Key from her hands, then grabbed Pluto's head and slammed it against her own. Sailor Pluto fell backward over Michiru. Michiru got up and kicked Haruka in the ribs. Sailor Pluto got up and vanished into a time tunnel.  
Haruka: Setsuna, help!  
Michiru: She's gone, Bitch!  
Rei: She was a coward!  
Behind Michiru, a small time tunnel opened up and Pluto jumped through, smashing her Time Key upon her head.  
Sailor Pluto: Surprise, Bitch!  
Michiru fell. Pluto then directed her attention to Rei. She did a back kick and Rei flew into the wall. Rei looked up, spiting blood from her mouth. Sailor Pluto picked Haruka up and carried her into the time tunnel. Just before it closed, Pluto gave Michiru the middle finger.  
Sailor Pluto: Shove it and rotate, whore!

Makoto came to, and saw that Haruka and Sailor Pluto were both gone. Rei helped Michiru up. Makoto noticed the knife right next to her arm and grabbed it.  
Michiru: Where's the knife?  
Makoto rose from the floor, fiddling the knife.  
Makoto: I got it.  
They both looked at her, shocked. Rei laughed.  
Rei: Very amusing indeed.  
She lunged at Makoto, driving her into the wall behind her. After slamming Makoto into the wall, she jumped back, then leaped forward, sending her knee into Makoto's cheek.  
Makoto: Rei-chan... What's wrong? You're never like this...  
She took a breath. There was a faint knock on the front door. Michiru looked out the window.  
Michiru: Minako!  
She shouted,**  
**Michiru: You have to help us!  
Michiru was then yanked away from the window by Sailor Pluto, who had reappeared through her time tunnel.  
Michiru: Traitor!  
She spit in Sailor Pluto's face.  
Sailor Pluto: No one betrayed but you!  
Haruka: Don't lie no more, Michi!  
Sailor Pluto: You betrayed us, you sex hungry freak!  
Haruka: Yeah! And most importantly: I haven't gotten any!  
Rei sent her fist up into Makoto's chin, then brought her other hand up and bashed it into her nose.  
Makoto: This isn't like you! Not at all..!  
Rei: What do you know!  
Makoto: It's Michiru-san... She's changed you...  
Pluto threw Michiru into the nightstand.  
Minako: Minako has arrived!  
Haruka and Sailor Pluto turned around and saw the newcomer. They both got into a fighting stance, not knowing if she would join them or Michiru and Rei. Michiru reached up and grabbed hold of the lamp that sat upon the nightstand. She slowly moved foreword and smashed it over Sailor Pluto's head.  
Haruka: Setsuna..!  
Setsuna collapsed and was unconscious.  
Makoto: I thought you were my best friend, but I was wrong. Shame on you, you fooled me once. Shame on me, you fooled me twice.  
She shook her head.  
Makoto: There's no one I can trust anymore...  
A look of shock came upon Rei's face, as if she had been awakened from all the lies and for the first time, exposed to the truth. Michiru stood up and ran toward Rei. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Michiru fell halfway down the stairs and told Rei and Minako to escape and save themselves.  
Rei: Oh? Really? Save myself? Hmm... Sounds appealing... Nah, I'd rather not. How 'bout you save yourself? Hmm? Sound like a plan?  
Michiru looked up at her, confused.  
Michiru: What?  
Rei: You turned me against my best friends... And for that, God knows I won't forgive you!  
She dug into her pocket and pulled out her Henshin rod.  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!  
Blood gushed from Pluto's head as she was near death. Minako ran over to the other nightstand and took the second lamp, then also smashed it on Sailor Pluto's head. Makoto charged at Minako and kicked her in the face.  
Makoto: Damn you, Minako-chan!  
Minako spun and jumped into the air, kicking the knife from Makoto's hand.  
Haruka: Oh crap...  
Michiru crawled through the living room and into the kitchen. Sailor Mars followed after she was transformed.  
Sailor Mars: Michiru-san, you're psycho, darling. Get over it!  
Makoto: Setsuna-san!  
Sailor Mars jumped when she heard Makoto scream.  
Sailor Mars: What! Setsuna!  
Mars bolted back up the stairs. Michiru struggled through the kitchen and made her way over to the oven. She opened a drawer next to the oven and pulled out a small handgun, then shoved it in her pocket. Makoto fell to her knees and cried for Setsuna's life.  
Makoto: How I wish this couldn't happen. Please don't leave me...  
Makoto's tears fell onto Setsuna's body. Sailor Mars rushed to Setsuna's side. She froze at the sight and closed her eyes, not being able to bear witness to what Michiru had done.  
Haruka: And Minako. Don't forget Minako. She smashed the other lamp on Set's head.  
Minako: Me!  
Haruka: Yes, you!  
Minako: Oh... Yeah, I guess I did, huh?  
Minako ran out of the room and downstairs, calling for Michiru.  
Minako: Where are you!  
Michiru picked up the phone and dialed 911. Minako walked into the kitchen just then and Michiru backed up against the wall.  
Michiru: Get back!  
She shouted. Minako held her hands out in front of her face.  
Minako: I'm on your side!  
The phone clicked.  
Michiru: Hello? Yes, you have to help me!  
Minako: Who's on the phone?  
Michiru: There's a few psychos in my house...  
Minako: And they're going to kill us!  
Michiru: Names? Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, and Minako Aino.  
Minako: Bitch!  
Rei rested her hand on Makoto's uninjured shoulder.  
Makoto: Stay away from me!  
She said, angrily,  
Makoto: I don't want to see you again! I don't want you as a friend anymore! Not after all that you've done!  
As Haruka backed out of the room, Setsuna's body glowed a bright white glow and all of her wounds began to heal. Haruka snuck downstairs and hid behind the wall that cut off the living room from the kitchen. She peered around the corner at Minako and Michiru. Michiru stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled the gun out, opening fire on what little of Haruka she had seen.  
Haruka: Crap!  
Minako darted across the room and stood in the corner, not wanting to be at all near Michiru or Haruka. Michiru hung up the phone.  
Michiru: I see you're still alive.  
She snickered.  
Michiru: But I'll change that.  
Michiru proceeded forward into the living room, limping. As Michiru got closer, Haruka jumped out and tackled Michiru to the floor. A shot fired from the gun and hit the ceiling. Upstairs, Sailor Pluto rose to her feet and muttered,  
Sailor Pluto: You... Damn... Woman!  
Makoto: Setsuna-san! You're back!  
She also ventured downstairs, enraged and looking to serve up some sweet revenge. Makoto and Sailor Mars followed. Minako looked to her left and noticed dishes and silverware in the sink. She picked up what she could and began tossing them at Haruka whenever she could get a clear shot. Haruka grabbed a spoon that had just been thrown and beat Michiru over the head with it. Haruka had Michiru's hands pinned to the floor. Michiru picked up a butter knife and stabbed Haruka in the arm.  
Haruka: AHH!  
Haruka pulled it out immediately.  
Haruka: Um... Ow, dude!  
When Minako ran out of things to throw, she started running around the kitchen in little circles. As Haruka was distracted, Michiru regained her arm and pointed the gun at Haruka's chest. Setsuna, Mars, and Makoto arrived just as the third shot was fired. Haruka sat atop Michiru, back to the girls, her spine arched backward. A small dot of crimson stained the top left portion of Haruka's shirt. It grew bigger and bigger within seconds, then she suddenly fell forward onto Michiru.  
Sailor Mars: NO!  
Mars began crying. Michiru slid out from under Haruka, but held her hand.  
Michiru: I'm sorry...  
Haruka: Let go of me, witch!  
Rei buried her face in her hands.  
Sailor Mars: It's all evil Michiru-san's fault!  
Tears streamed down Makoto's cheeks as well. Makoto and Sailor Mars hugged. Michiru picked up another knife that lay on the ground. A steak knife, and jabbed it into Haruka's flesh again and again. Haruka screamed in pain and Setsuna ran at Michiru, stopping her from stabbing Haruka continuously. But Michiru wouldn't let go. She struck harder and harder. Setsuna jumped at Michiru and wrestled her away from Haruka. Michiru clenched the knife and reached for Setsuna's back, but Setsuna hit it out of her hand. The knife slid across the kitchen floor and stopped at Minako's feet. Minako kicked the knife back over toward Michiru. Michiru grabbed it and jabbed it into Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna shrieked. Sailor Mars and Makoto couldn't believe what they were seeing and felt absolutely helpless, as they were too weak to fight.  
Setsuna: What were you thinking, giving her the knife!  
Minako: Shit! I always screw up like that in these kind of situations! Sorry!  
Minako sat there against the wall, frightened.  
Minako: Baaaaaaad Michi...  
Haruka looked up at Sailor Mars, lifting her hand up to her. Mars put hers out as well. They held hands for a short moment, then Haruka was gone.  
Makoto: She's gone...  
Michiru continued stabbing Setsuna, insanely. Setsuna punched Michiru in the face. Suddenly, Michiru bounced back and punctured Setsuna in the heart.  
Minako: Ok! That's enough!  
Makoto: Michiru-san! Stop!  
Setsuna screamed with all her might as her breath was soon after cut short. Her eyes bulged, then sank back. She fell over Michiru, dead.  
Makoto: How on Earth did Michiru-san go insane? Should we send her to Mental Hospital?  
She asked, clinging behind Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Mars: This is no time to be joking! Setsuna-san and Haruka-san are already dead because of this freak!  
Michiru pushed Setsuna's lifeless body off of her and got up. She pulled the knife from Setsuna's chest.  
Michiru: Rei...  
She said, coming nearer.  
Michiru: Why, Rei? Why?  
Minako was behind Michiru on the other end of the kitchen. She opened the drawer next to her and pulled out the biggest knife she could find.  
Michiru: I just... I just wanted to be with you!  
Makoto stepped in front of Sailor Mars, protecting her from Michiru.   
Michiru: All I did was love you... And what do I get?  
She grabbed a vase with flowers off the counter and threw it at them.  
Michiru: You turn on me!  
The vase smashed against the wall adjacent to Mars. Sailor Mars saw Minako preparing to attack Michiru and waited. Minako ran at Michiru, but as she did, Michiru suddenly staggered and fell sideways. Minako kept running forth, her eyes closed and the knife out in front of her. Makoto noticed Minako was unaware that her target had fallen and that she had run right past.  
Sailor Mars: Mako-chan!  
Makoto: Oh, hell no!  
She didn't stop until she hit Makoto. Makoto screamed, and Minako opened her eyes. The knife cut deep into Makoto's arm. Minako let go and backed away.  
Makoto: Damn you!  
She punched Minako in the face, knocking her unconscious.  
Makoto: You pain in the ass!  
Mars helped Makoto with her arm and turned to Michiru.  
Sailor Mars: All you did was go insane! You didn't love me! You used to love Haruka-san, but who knows what happened there!  
Rei went forward, but noticed she had stepped on something. It was the gun. She picked it up and pointed it at Michiru.  
Sailor Mars: Now who's got the advantage?  
Michiru glanced up at Mars from the cold tile floor. A tear drifted down her cheek. Sailor Mars ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped Makoto's arm.  
Makoto: Ouch! Not so tight!  
Sailor Mars: Shut up! I gotta put pressure on it!  
Michiru: Rei...  
Sailor Mars and Makoto looked over at Michiru. She smiled as she looked up at the two of them. Michiru lifted her arm and grabbed the handle of the oven, which was right next to her, and pulled the door open. The light inside the oven came on and revealed a timed bomb sitting on one of the trays. Sailor Mars and Makoto's eyes widened as a look of fear came upon both of their faces.  
Makoto: Shit! Get us out of here!  
Sailor Mars raced through the house as fast as she could, dragging Makoto along, while limping, herself.  
Michiru: 5... 4...  
The front door slammed open.  
Michiru: 3... 2...  
Just as they reached the front lawn, the house erupted in a fiery uproar. The two girls tumbled away from the house, being pushed by the impact of the bomb. Mars opened her eyes. Makoto was beneath her. She began coughing as Sailor Mars got up off of her. Their faces had been cut from small shards of glass, blood dripped from their wounds. Mars smiled at Makoto and began laughing, then wiped her face.  
Sailor Mars: We made it.  
Makoto smiled back at her and they embraced each other. Police squad cars arrived then. Hotaru got out of the passenger seat as the chief ran over to Makoto and Sailor Mars.  
Chief: What happened here!  
Hotaru: See, I told you something was wrong!  
Makoto raised her eyebrow.  
Makoto: What?  
Hotaru sighed a very annoyed sigh.  
Hotaru: When I came over before and tried to heal Michiru-san?  
Sailor Mars: Yeah?  
Hotaru: Well, I told you all then and there that something was wrong! That's why I ran away from her! But did any of you listen to me!  
Makoto: Wait, wait, wait, wait! You mean that you knew she was going psycho and you didn't tell us!  
Hotaru: Oh, didn't I tell you that?  
Makoto: Why you little..!  
Makoto grabbed Hotaru by the throat and began choking her, but the police chief broke in between them.  
Chief: That's enough!  
Just then, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, and Motoki came running up.  
Mamoru: What happened!  
Chief: That's what I asked earlier!  
Mars dropped her hands at her sides.  
Sailor Mars: Let's just say the moral I learned today was--  
Usagi: Who cares what moral you learned!  
Ami: Well, morals are usually good lesson points in a story or even in real life, Usagi-chan.  
Usagi: ...Get away from me!  
She said, pushing Ami into the oncoming traffic. A bus sped by and smashed into Ami. No one cared.  
Motoki: Are you okay, Makoto?  
She limped over to him.  
Makoto: Now that you're here.  
Makoto and Motoki hugged, then began kissing. Motoki swung her around, as they happily laughed. Fire trucks arrived and the firemen ran up to the house with the hoses spraying tons of water onto the flames. Sailor Mars detransformed, then fainted. Mamoru caught her before she hit the ground.  
Mamoru: I think you better take it easy, Rei.  
Rei: Oh, Mamoru-san...  
She sighed, then turned her head and looked on at the burning mess, sadly.  
Usagi: Just remember, Rei-chan, Mamo-chan is _MINE_!**  
**

THE END


End file.
